


Infiltrating

by supremegreendragon



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bad guy is an asshole, Boyfriend swapping, Bruce saves the day, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hal is getting angry, M/M, Objectification, Party, Secret Identity, Sexism, Team Up, turns real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: After a series of robberies, Hal and Bruce pretend to date in order to go to an all male party. One-shot
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	Infiltrating

Being a Green Lantern, he had seen many wonders on planets that most people could only imagine. But now that he was here, at this lavish party, he realized Earth still had plenty of them to offer. The ballroom would’ve made Cinderella feel underdressed. There were ornate statues, brilliantly colored paintings and even live music from an orchestra. It was like a modern-day castle in this grandiose room. Rows of tables encompassed the surrounding area, all occupied by attractive young men.

Hal felt like a poser even being here. He turned to his ‘date’ uncertainly. Bruce managed to keep his smile convincing as they walked into the room. He held Hal closely by the hip, treating him more like an accessory than a person. But Hal didn’t mind. Bruce had warned him this was how it was going to be when he agreed to help. If you were going to be Bruce Wayne’s date, you were pretty much the meat of the evening. That was what everyone expected at least. And adhering to expectations was crucial when you didn’t want to seem suspicious.

They spotted their target instantly -- Maximillian Walker – CEO of a prospering business and possible underground crime lord. Bruce alone figured out that he was responsible for an influx of armed robberies. Walker had many connections in Coast City, where Hal had also noticed a spike in crime rates. This was the reason Hal convinced old Spooky to team up together. They had a common foe for once, so it only made sense to join up.

_“Alright. But you’ll have to do exactly as I say. And no matter what, do not lose your cool.”_

The words Spooky had said to him still rang fresh in his head. Hal frowned. He didn’t like being told what to do, especially when Spooky wasn’t even his leader. And what did he mean not lose his cool? He was Hal freaking Jordan. As far as Hal was concerned, he personified coolness. What could possibly happen to change that?

Walker smiled and tipped his glass towards them. The pleasantness on his face poorly masked the evil inside his mind. Beside him were two men with their arms thrown around either side of Walker. They smirked like they had landed into a pool of hundred-dollar bills.

“Ah! Mr. Wayne. You know I nearly spat out my coffee this morning when I saw you had accepted my invite. Forgive my humble abode.”

Hal blinked in confusion. There was nothing about this mansion that could be deemed ‘humble.’ It led him to only one conclusion. Spooky’s alter-ego was so infamous, even the wealthy treated him like a king.

“Why thank you, Mr. Walker. I’m always looking for a new experience,” Bruce petted Hal’s shoulder, “This is Hal Jordan. We met at an airport _and_ he’s a pilot.”

The men had previously had their entire attention on Bruce. When the word pilot reached their ears, their gaze turned in Hal’s direction. Walker himself eyed him with intrigue. Hal resisted the shudder that threatened to trail down his spine. He didn’t like how Walker was now looking at him – as if he was something amusing.

“Really? Which airport?” Walker asked curiously.

Hal responded, “Ferris Aircraft.”

“Why haven’t you joined my parties before? I’ve had invitations sent out there.”

Hal was confused, “I never heard of anything like that before. Are you sure---”

“—This is Hal’s first time with a man. He wouldn’t be on your list yet,” Bruce explained. His hand roughly squeezed at Hal’s backside. It was an order to be quiet.

“What list?” Hal knew something shady was going on. But he didn’t entirely understand what.

“Don’t you worry your pretty head, Mr. Jordan. Just know that I’ll have a talk with my employees. And that you will start getting those invitations from now on. I do like a man in uniform. And it will be a shame to not see you again,” Walker’s face suddenly grew grim, as if a thought just struck him. He turned to Bruce, “As long as it’s alright with you, of course?”

Bruce chuckled, “Of course! Hal is the life of every party he’s at. I should warn you though, he’s a handful.”

This sent Walker roaring with laughter. He tipped his glass in their direction, his hungry eyes on Hal, though he was still speaking to Bruce, “I do like it when they’re harder to tame.”

“Woah…..Wait a second. That won’t fly with me, rich boy. You can’t treat me like a pet when you’re the one acting like an animal,” Hal growled. If the particular men here liked being treated like pets, then that was their business. That didn’t mean Hal wanted any part of this game. Plus, the whole talk about there being a list left a sour taste in Hal’s mouth. What if someone was invited and tried to decline? Would Walker try to get back at them? Hal felt sorry for any man who was forced into this situation.

Especially if some of those men were Hal’s coworkers. Hal felt a special kinship that made his protective nature even stronger. Walker was pushing boundaries to the max. And worst of all, Spooky was encouraging this behavior. Hal had expected him to call Walker out for his words. But Bruce stayed silent.

Everyone stared at Hal as if he had just punched the queen of England. Hal smirked, proud of himself for taking a stand. Bruce, however, was now frowning at him.

“Excuse us,” Bruce all but dragged Hal away. The grip was too forceful to be gentle but not angry enough for people to notice anything was wrong. Bruce didn’t stop yanking Hal along until they reached a bathroom. There was an attendant there to hand out small soaps and to make sure people left looking their best. Bruce asked him to leave. Once they were alone, he dropped all pretense of politeness.

“What are you doing?” it was strange to hear Batman’s voice coming from the playboy persona of Bruce Wayne. Hal needed a second to recover.

“Telling the asshole off.”

“I told you to keep your cool. If you can’t do that, I need you to leave.”

Hal tensed up, his eyes hardening, “I can’t believe you’ll let him say those things.”

“I don’t approve of his behavior. But if we don’t play nice, he won’t let us stay. And then we’ll never find out his next move.”

As much as it pained Hal to admit it, Bruce was right. His stomach flipped at the thought of being friendly to such a creep. But if it was for the greater good, Hal needed to sacrifice his ego for the evening.

Hal’s shoulders sank in defeat. When Bruce saw that his words had gotten through for once, he relaxed.

“Jordan, I know it’s upsetting. But I also know you have great willpower. You can get through this without me coming to your rescue.”

“What?” Hal snapped his head at that so fast it was like whiplash, “Who said anything about you saving me?”

Bruce arched an eyebrow in a way that made Hal want to punch him. He shrugged his shoulders.

“You asked me how I could ‘let’ him say those things to you. I assumed you wanted me to get angry on your behalf, right?”

Screw this. When this was all over, Hal was going to sneak out Spooky’s shampoo for pink hair dye.

“I’m no damsel in distress, Spooky. Especially not yours.”

“Good. Because I am not saving you if you get into trouble. I’m going to find out his plan with or without you, Jordan. So, I advise you to stay calm.”

“If that asshole touches me, he’ll be missing some teeth.”

Bruce inhaled sharply through his nose. They glared at each other for so long that the worker came back to check on them. When he saw them staring each other down, he smartly closed the door. They paid him no mind.

“I don’t like playing nice any more than you do,” Bruce finally said, “But we need to stay long enough to get information. Just follow my lead.”

Hal didn’t argue even though he wanted to. They headed back to the main room where Walker was waiting. He was now sitting in a long armchair with two men curled up on either side of them. Smiling at Bruce, he gestured for them to sit across from them. They obeyed the silent command.

“So, Mr. Wayne. I’ve invited you to many of my parties in the past, but you’re only now accepting. Don’t get me wrong. I love that you’re here to grace us with your charisma. But I do wonder…what made you decide to attend?”

The way Bruce smiled. The way he leaned in to show interest in the topic. The way his eyelashes fluttered innocently, with just the slightest hint of flirting----it caught Hal off guard. Bruce’s acting abilities were like nothing he had ever seen. No one could have guessed that he was here for anything other than to have a good time.

“You have to admit, Mr. Walker. Your brand of parties is not something I usually attend.”

“Ah yes. Your reputation for loving women,” Walker’s eyes shifted to Hal. There was that hunger again, “And what made you decide to branch out? Could it be this lovely gent with the sharp tongue?”

_I’ll show you sharp when I conjure up something from my ring._

Hal did his best to give his most charming grin. Bruce pulled Hal closer. Hal didn’t know why, but his heart started beating a few milliseconds faster. Not even the amazingly soft couch could help him relax.

Not that sitting beside Bruce was unpleasant. As a matter of fact, Hal wished Spooky was this gentle more often.

“You could say that. After Hal and I met, we both decided we were ready for an adventure. We wanted a new experience, to say the least. So….here we are. Isn’t that right, honey?”

There was a long pause until Hal realized he was talking to him. _He was calling him honey!_ Hal’s heart went another millisecond faster.

_Stupid, it was just an act_ , he told himself. And why was he getting his hopes up anyway? He didn’t like men. Especially not Spooky. Wouldn’t that be a laugh? Him and Spooky going out on a real date, with Spooky calling him honey.

“Um..yeah. That’s exactly what happened.”

Walker beamed, “Well let me tell you boys something. Being with men is much better than being with women. I wish God himself would smite the whole female sex off this planet. They’ve been a pain since opening Pandora’s box, I tell you.”

Bruce listened patiently. Hal on the other hand, tightened his jaw. He didn’t think Walker’s words were in jest. Hal thought of his mother and his best friend, Carol. They wouldn’t like what Walker was saying one bit.

“You sound like you’ve dealt with your fair share of bad women,” Bruce said.

“Never tried sleeping with them. But every single woman I ever met was a bitch. They’re shallow, cruel and manipulative. In my world, there’s only men and boys. Boys who are pretty and just need a good whip to set them straight.”

Hal couldn’t hold his frustrations in any longer.

“Hey. You ever think the problem was you and not literally half the world’s population? Maybe you’re the shallow, cruel and manipulative one?”

He winced when he felt Bruce pinch his thigh. He glared at his teammate, but Bruce refuse to meet his eye. Bruce continued to smile as if unbothered by his words. Walker whispered something in his two boyfriends’ ears, causing them to smirk.

The two lovers rose from their seat and approached the unnerved guests. Then they both scoot Hal off the seat, taking his spot by Bruce’s side. Bruce and Hal were both in shock. Hal could only stare dumbly as they curled up beside him. Bruce recovered his wits long enough to question Walker.

“Ah….What’s going on?” Even though he looked like he really wanted to, he was too nice to push them away. He and Hal exchanged worried looks. Walker was up to something.

Walker patted the now empty spot beside him, “Come over here, Mr. Jordan. I can’t bear to see someone as handsome as you without a comfortable seat.”

Bruce turned to the crook, “Forgive me, Mr. Walker. I’m a little bit confused.”

“Oh. You don’t do this at your other parties? Strange. I know quite a few of my straight friends practice it. Although I shudder to think of them with a woman’s touch.”

“What practice, Mr. Walker?”

“Trading dates.”

A cold lump of dread froze within the pits of Hal’s stomach. Trade? What was he, an object? Did Walker truly have such a low opinion on his dates that he treated them like toys? When Hal saw the two men practically eating Bruce up on the couch, his jaw tightened.

For the first time, Bruce was truly at a loss. Hal sympathized with his plight. He really didn’t want to be treated like a plaything, especially from an asshole like Walker. On the other hand, if they didn’t do this, they might get kicked out. They would lose their chance at finding out anything about his next scheme.

Hal sat down next to Walker. The delighted man took the opportunity to wrap his slimy hands around him. Meanwhile, Bruce looked like he’d rather be anywhere else but here. One of the men was trying to kiss him on the lips, while the other one practically sprawled in his lap.

Walker didn’t notice how uncomfortable Bruce was. He was too focused on his new prize – Hal. If Hal closed his eyes, he could almost pretend he wasn’t even here getting felt up by this creep. But then Walker had to open his damn mouth.

“Did Bruce never warn you about saying things like that, Mr. Jordan?” he spoke softly. Almost lovingly even. As if he enjoyed that Hal insulted him twice. But Hal would not be fooled into thinking Walker respected him right now.

He happened to glance in Bruce’s direction, his blood boiling at the sight. Worse of all, he wasn’t entirely sure why seeing Bruce with these two men was pissing him off so much. When one of them nibbled Bruce’s ear, Hal resisted the urge to punch him.

…..It was interesting, feeling like this. Hal was curious where such feelings could lead.

Bruce caught his eye. The two heroes shared a look that could only be deciphered by each other. Hal knew that Bruce caught on. Even if Bruce didn’t want to, they must keep appearances up. Bruce whispered something into the two men’s ear. Then all three stood up, causing Walker to turn to them.

“If you’ll excuse us, Mr. Walker. I’d like to talk to my new dates in private.”

“By all means,” Walker glanced in Hal’s direction, “It will give me and Mr. Jordan some privacy.”

Bruce looked at Hal one more time. There was a concerned frown on his lips. Hal wondered if Bruce was worried for his safety, or if he was just worried about him pissing off Walker. When Bruce left with the men, Walker pulled Hal even closer.

“No need to be shy, Mr. Jordan.”

“I don’t know the meaning of the word.”

“Oh? Confidence? Perhaps an abundance of that is the reason you’re so snarky.”

“I’m not the only confident one. Do you know the bank just down the street was robbed just yesterday? Aren’t you worried the perpetrators will try to snatch a golden spoon from your party?” Hal asked. He didn’t hesitate to look him directly in the eye as he began his interrogation.

Walker crossed on leg over the other with a smile. He looked completely comfortable as he straddled half his weight on Hal like a pillow. Hal searched for any signs of guilt in his eyes but found none.

“Really? I don’t follow the news. It bores me.”

“You won’t be so bored if they leave you penniless too.”

“I’m not too worried.”

Hal saw his opening, “Why’s that?”

Walker lifted his fingers towards Hal’s face, waiting for a response. When Hal didn’t fight back, his hand found Hal’s hair. Hal kept a straight face while Walker started to pet his locks as if he were a dog.

“Guess you can say….they won’t steal from me. I made sure of it.”

“Mind sharing your secret?”

“So many questions,” Walker leaned into the crook of Hal’s neck, “Are you a pilot or a reporter?”

He sniffed at his neck, causing a disgusted shudder to travel its course down Hal’s spine. Walker no doubt got a good whiff of that cheap cologne he put on just before arriving. Did all rich men act like wolves in heat? Hal was honestly shocked to see this kind of behavior from someone who was supposed to be upper class.

Hal dealt with all kinds of monsters on a daily basis and yet this guy was the one creeping him out. He had not shown fear yet. It wasn’t his style. But that didn’t mean Hal wasn’t unnerved, at the very least. Hopefully Bruce was getting more information that he was.

“You’re silent all of the sudden. Strange, you were so eager to tell me what a bad person I am.”

Play nice. Do it for justice.

Hal forced his shoulders to relax, “I didn’t mean to offend you. Guess I just have a big mouth?”

“All the better for kissing, my dear.”

“Bruce is my boyfriend,” Hal tried to remind him. It wasn’t working. The guy was glued to him like a second skin.

Walker’s eyes were smoldering, “Trading dates is a common practice among us elites, Mr. Jordan. That includes everything in the package,” he didn’t have to say _including sex_ for Hal to get the message.

Hal Jordan was a man without fear, but not one without disgust. He wanted nothing more than to pry this guy away. Even his hands felt slimy and cold. Bruce’s acting abilities must’ve been rubbing off on him, for Hal kept his voice soft.

“I guess I’m not used to this sort of thing.”

“Oh, how he purrs already,” Walker petted the back of Hal’s hair. It took every ounce of willpower not to punch him, “Is this how Mr. Wayne gets you to behave? By loving you? I hope you’ll show me some love too. I’m a very affectionate man to any pretty pilot.”

He nibbled his ear. Hal’s eyes went wide as he buried the urge to call for help. Bruce, get him away!

“Woah there. Going a little fast, aren’t you? We barely know each other,” Hal shoved him off. Walker frowned but didn’t fight as Hal pushed the distance between their bodies even more. Finally, Hal had some breathing room.

Bruce had probably gone to a secluded area to get information from the men. They probably had some information to share but Hal knew their best bet was to get it straight from the source.

“What do you do in your free time?” Hal asked.

The frustration on Walker’s face was replaced by hardened amusement.

“I like playing games, Mr. Jordan. Especially cards,” he obviously didn’t want to humor Hal. No doubt he was already thinking of Hal without clothes on…..Hal did his best not to put too much thought into that.

“I take it you’re a gambling man? Is that how you got all your money?”

“You’re so interested in how I got my money…..I wonder…” Walker trailed off. It made Hal nervous that he already caught on to what he was trying to accomplish. The next thing Walker said shocked him, “…if you like money more than you let on. I bet that’s why you’re dating Wayne, right?”

Every word out of this man’s mouth was making it harder for Hal to ‘play nice.’ Hal glowered at the floor beneath his feet.

“I’m not a gold digger.”

“Don’t deny it. There’s literally no other reason to date Wayne. He doesn’t have a personality other than his money.”

“That’s not true.”

Suddenly, Walker threw himself on top of Hal. Hal was pinned down beneath his weight as he straddled on top of him. He looked around for aid. But everyone else in the room was pretending not to notice. Hal was on his own.

“Wayne is almost as shallow as any woman I’ve seen. But if it’s money _and_ personality you want, I’ve got both. And you want looks, well…I’m not exactly ugly….right?”

He was actually relatively attractive. But the way he was talking about Bruce made him the most disgusting man in the world in Hal’s eyes.

“Bruce is the only man I want to date.”

“And why is that? What can you possibly have in common?”

“Well….we both like adventure.”

This set Walker into a laughing fit, as if he thought the words ‘Bruce’ and ‘adventure’ shouldn’t go together. Hal felt himself losing his cool.

“He is no adventurer, Mr. Jordan. He surrounds himself in luxury and whores himself out to anything in a skirt. Hardly a man worth your time.”

Hal wouldn’t lose it. He couldn’t---he tried his best to remember that they needed to play nice. Just play nice.

“-Ever since his parents were killed, he’s been mooching off their wealth-“

Playing nice was getting harder…

“-And he hasn’t done anything worth doing-“

Hal needed to play nice…

“He hasn’t earned anything he’s been given. He’s never dealt with anything hard in his life. Are you sure you want a man like that, Mr. Jordan?”

“You are an idiot!” Hal yelled out. He shoved the man away so he could finally sit up.

Walker froze up, his nostrils suddenly flared up as the charming look on his face turned heated, “Oh, really?”

“Bruce has been fighting all his life. People mooch off him, not the other way around. He is always trying to make the world a better place, even if it seems impossible. And you wouldn’t have the balls to go on half the adventures he’s been on. Plus, he doesn’t have a big stick up his ass about women existing. I was wrong. You’re worse than an animal. You’re a fucking tool.”

Everyone was looking now. A few minutes after his outburst, Hal realized he fucked up. He still didn’t know where Walker would strike next. If Hal wanted any chance of stopping him, he had to rectify the situation- and fast.

Hal’s eyes pleaded with the other man, but now Walker was too upset to be charmed.

Hal began in a soft voice, “I….listen—”

Walker grabbed a fistful of Hal’s hair and yanked his head forward. Hal hissed but he didn’t dare to fight back. He did nothing as the terrible man forced their faces very close to each other. Walker’s breath smelled of mint and smoke.

“That was your last strike, boy. I will teach you some manners.”

Hal knew he could fight him off, even without the ring. But he also knew that he couldn’t risk angering him any further. Hal braced himself to accept his fate….

Someone suddenly began clearing their throat in annoyance, “Please unhand my boyfriend, Mr. Walker.”

Just like that, Walker’s fingers withdrew from Hal’s hair. Bruce was frowning at him, the two men he had left with were nowhere to be found. Walker feigned an ignorant smile.

“Bruce! You’re back already? How long were you there?”

“Long enough. I had enough fun with your lovers, Mr. Walker. Hal and I are leaving now.”

Walker was shocked into silence. So was Hal. But he wasn’t about to let this chance to escape go to waste. He followed Bruce out the door, not daring to say anything until they reached the car. Only when Bruce drove away from the manor did Hal ask his burning question.

“You….heard what I said?”

Bruce’s shoulders tensed up. That was enough of an answer for Hal. He had heard Hal practically gush over him like a fanboy. Hal would probably never lived this down.

All at once, Hal realized in horror that was the least of his worries, “The next scheme--!”

“I know where it is,” Bruce said. He seemed more at ease talking about this than about how Hal defended him.

“But….how?”

“His two boyfriends knew more than they let on. They also liked me a lot. They told me plenty. When we get back, we’ll have to prepare.”

“Together, right?” Hal smiled.

Bruce said nothing.

Hal laughed, “No need to be shy. Hey, since I spilled my guts out, want to date for real?”

Bruce nearly swerved into a stoplight. He recovered, then straightened back on the road. He gave Hal a suspicious look.

“You….how can you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Just…ask me. Aren’t you worried I’ll say no?”

“You might. But I’m the man without fear, remember?”

Bruce said nothing for a long time. Hal didn’t press him to answer, even as the silence grew unbearable. They made it to the Batcave. Thinking he was just told no, Hal counted his losses, trying not to show his sting of disappointment. He was about to hop out of the car when Bruce called out to him.

“After we arrest Walker.”

“What?” Hal turned back to him. Bruce looked him in the eye.

“I’ll date you. But only _after_ we finish what we started. I will not be able to enjoy myself if we don’t put him in bars first.”

Holy….he really wanted to date him? Spooky really wanted to date Hal Jordan?! Hal refrained from jumping for joy. He had to remind himself that he was the epitome of coolness.

“You got it, Bruce!”


End file.
